This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims 1. To successfully transfect primary cultures of rat hippocampal neurons with the 15-LOX (15-lipoxygenase) open reading frame (ORF) and siRNA (small-interference RNA) plasmids to over-express and knock-down 15-LOX, respectively. Immunocytochemistry was used to examine for protein expression and neuron viability. 2. To use the transfected cultures to assay for protection against amyloid-[unreadable] peptide (A[unreadable]42) [unreadable]induced toxicity. It is expected that over expression of the 15-LOX will activate neuroprotective pathways, whereas the siRNA-knock-down cultures will be more susceptible to A[unreadable]42-induced toxicity.